


A Student's life for me

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon's student's life is more boring than boring, but it's all about to change when the beautiful red haired girl that all of a sudden appears in the small town in the little of nowhere happens to be his dormmate's sister.





	A Student's life for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaleWeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWeaver/gifts).



“Enjoy your meal, Mister Lannister.” Jon nodded and forced himself to keep smiling while Tywin threw the door in his face, just like every night. Luckily not all his customers acted like this and even more luckily he had delivered all meals for today and could finally return to his dorm, to the warmth and his astronomy homework. 

When he had started his studies a few years ago student’s life had all seemed very exciting. He had heard stories about the wild parties, the illegal drinking and the making friends for life. He had most of all heard that most people found their true love while being in college. 

None of it had happened. Even among students astronomy was considered boring, which meant that his classmates didn’t even wanna be found anywhere near a wild party and none of them would ever cross the line of illegal drinking. And that meant that the other students had simply stopped inviting them.

Even Robb Stark, his dorm mate, had stopped mentioning the parties as soon as he had discovered that Jon was not exactly the most interesting conversationalist to introduce to his football friends when they were drunk. Or actually, Jon was the most interesting conversationalist, which was exactly the problem.

If he had known that the real student life looked like this, he might have considered finding a normal job right away. That normal job couldn’t possibly be worse that delivering meals to elder people who had too much money and no one who cared about them anymore.

He pulled his hat over his dark black curls and needed three attempts to get his gloves on. His student loan was barely enough to cover his rent and food, so he didn’t have money for a motorbike or a car. Which meant that he was still stuck with his cargo bike, both in summer and winter.

It really was not as exciting as he had once imagined it to be. 

 

But Jon didn’t know that his entire life was about to be changed.

 

Just before Jon stepped on his bike to ride back to campus, a big yellow bus stopped at the bus sign. Normally the bus, that once a day brought people from this small middle of nowhere to the nearest big city and once a day made the trip backwards, arrived here empty, but today a girl carrying two suitcases stepped out. 

She wore a white hat over her strawberry blond, or was it even red, hair. The hat barely covered her ears, but maybe the hat was not supposed to be functional. The dark black coat keeping her body warm at least looked far more expensive than anything Jon could ever pay for. Not to mention her bright red boots reaching her knee caps with a logo on it that in itself was already worth more than Jon had ever earned in his life.

But it was her smile that really made him lose his grip on his bike. Just when his jaw dropped, the cargo bike slipped from his hand, fell in the snow, bruised his ankles and tipped him over. It all happened within a few seconds, but it didn’t really happen in silence. 

The pretty red haired girl looked up and with her suitcases in her gloved hands she rushed towards him, kneeling down next to him as soon as she’d reached him. “Is everything alright?” 

Jon laid flat on his back in the ice cold snow with bruised ankles, but he still nodded. “Yeah, yeah…” He sat up and pushed his glasses a little further on his nose. “I'm fine.”

The girl furrowed her eyebrows, but she didn’t say anything and just watched him. “Do we know each other? For some reason I have the feeling we’ve already met, but I have no idea where and when.”

Jon shrugged and he stood up before he reached out his hand to help the girl stand up too. “I'm pretty sure I would’ve remembered it if we’ve met.” He didn’t let go of her hand, but instead shook it a little awkwardly. “Jon, Jon Snow.”

“O!” Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her angelic face while she pulled her hand back. “That’s it! You must be THE Jon!”

“The Jon?” Jon swallowed. All of a sudden he was not sure anymore if this girl knowing him was a good or a bad thing. Did he have a reputation? Were there rumors going around he knew nothing about?

The pretty girl rolled her eyes. “Are you now telling me that my brother forced me to listen to all his stories about you, but never mentioned me in a conversation with you?” She crossed her arms in front of her chest and cocked her head. In a weird way it was cute and attractive at once. “I’m Sansa, Sansa Stark. I’m here to spend the holidays with my brother Robb. And, if I’m not mistaken you’re his dorm mate Jon.”

Jon wasn’t sure if this was the right moment to let out a sigh of relief or not. At least there was no weird story going around that was most likely not true, but he was not sure what Robb had told his sister about him.

And where that normally wouldn’t have mattered, it now seemed to be one of the most important things in the world. 

“Only good things, I hope?” Jon swallowed and he scratched the back of his neck. 

He and Robb were great friends and he couldn’t have wished for a better dorm mate, but he did know that Robb sometimes thought he was boring or too intelligent for his own good. 

Sansa licked her dry lips. “You know how Robb wears his heart on his tongue, but over all he pictured you as a very brave and intelligent young man.” She grinned. “One who doesn’t drink because he’s not yet twenty-one. One who doesn’t smoke because it increases the risks to catch countless of life threatening diseases. And one who has a job that actually benefits people in our society who barely get attention.”

Jon left out a chuckle, partly because the whole fact that she seemed to know exactly who he was while he had no idea who she was made him feel uncomfortable, partly because strictly everything she knew about him was somehow correct. “I sound kinda boring.”

“O no!” Sansa raised her voice and shook her head. “That's absolutely not how I’ve always interpreted it!” She placed a hand on his shoulder and it felt surprisingly comforting to have her touch him. “It’s actually refreshing. There are already more than enough men in this world who think the key to masculinity is drinking too much and talking as many girls as possible into their beds.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “If this speech ends with but you’re different, it sounds like it walked straight out of a Jane Austen book.”

Sansa’s smile brightened and Jon felt his heart skip a few beats in his chest. “Robb never told me you are into literature too.” She cocked her head. “You're getting more and more interesting with every word you speak, Jon Snow.”

For a moment Jon didn’t know what to say. He felt a shiver, one of the good and pleasant kind, rolling down his spine and his entire skin tingled. If this really had been some kind of Jane Austen book, he would’ve known the right thing to say. But he wasn’t in a Jane Austen book and nothing even remotely good crossed his mind. 

Instead he eventually decided to change the subject entirely. “So, you’re here to spend the Christmas days with Robb?”

Sansa nodded. “And with you, it seems. I actually thought you would go home to your family, like most students do, but I’m sure Robb won’t mind me inviting you to our dinner too.”

Jon bent his head and all of a sudden he saw his cargo bike still lying in the snow. He had almost forgotten about it. Quickly he bent down to grab his bike and once it stood up again he made sure to hold it firmly this time. “Yeah, if Robb doesn’t mind, I’d love to come over.”

“You're coming over then. I don’t even care if he minds. No one should be alone with Christmas and especially not intelligent and charming young men like you.” She winked and a pleasant warmth spread through his entire body. 

Even if he had not worn a scarf, hat and gloves right now, he would have stopped noticing the cold. Who could be bothered by snow and wind and ice, when a beautiful girl like Sansa Stark delivered one compliment after the other? Who could be bothered by winter, when a pretty lady like Sansa Stark was there to warm your heart?

“So…” He cleared his throat and coughed. “How are you gonna get to campus?”

In summer time it was a nice walk from the city centre to the campus, but with all the snow and cold right now it would be a long and nasty one. Especially on those high heeled boots Sansa was wearing. 

“I was planning on calling Robb to come and pick me up, but…” Sansa looked at the bike and raised her eyebrows. “If you have better ideas, I’m all ears.”

“I could…” Jon looked at his bike, at the pretty girl and back at his bike. “You can put your suitcases in the cargo and jump on the back?”

It was not as comfortable and warm as a car, but it would save her some waiting time. And it would mean she would be very very close to him and forced to hold onto him very tightly. 

“That sounds like an excellent idea!” Sansa pecked his cheek, but before she could see how his cheeks colored a bright pink she already reached for her suitcases and threw them in the cargo. “I'm glad we’ve met, Jon Snow.” She waited until he swung one leg over his bike and stabilized it even more. “And I can’t wait to get to know you even better. It’s going to be a wonderful Christmas time, I already feel it.”

Jon smiled and he took a deep breath when she jumped on the back of his bike and wrapped her arms firmly around his waist. “I hope you mean it’s gonna be a great life.” He murmured, but the wind did carry his words to the girl on the back of his bike anyway.

 

And Jon maybe couldn’t see it. But she smiled. She smiled brightly and let her head rest to his back while she already envisioned their wedding day.


End file.
